


Throwing her to the lion

by fanficshiddles



Series: Jotun Loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Biting, Dom Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jotun Loki, Jotun sex, Knot, Knotting, Loki in heat, Marking, Possessive Loki, Protective Loki, Rough Sex, highly dub-con, in heat, knotted, tom finds loki a mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Another Jotun Loki in heat fic!Tom has to find Loki a mate for his next heat, before he is subject to it himself again.





	Throwing her to the lion

‘I’m going to find the perfect pet for you, Loki. Just give me a few more days.’ Tom told Loki, who was pacing back and fore on front of him in his living room.

‘I don’t  _have_  a few more days. I need one _now_!’ Loki snarled, his green eyes flickering red as he glared at Tom.

‘I’ll do my best to get one tonight. Just, try and keep calm.’ Tom said as calmly as he could.

Getting up from the sofa, he made sure to avoid the heated god as he went to go get ready for the premiere that night.

Even as Tom got changed upstairs, he could hear Loki’s heavy footsteps pacing down in the living room.

‘What have I done?’ Tom sighed and ran a hand down his face.

He discovered that on a monthly basis Loki went into heat because of his Jotun biology. For a full 24 hours or more he would turn into a horny animal in his Jotun form. Tom had bared the brunt of his last heat, he was determined he was _not_  going to suffer the next one. Loki was anything but forgiving when it was his time of the month, he also told Tom that it would be easier on everyone if he had a female partner to help.

  
Loki tried to occupy his mind by reading, but he ended up tearing the book in half in his frustration. He could feel the agonising heat building inside of him. If Tom didn’t find a female partner for him soon, he was afraid he was going to wreak havoc on him again.  

Next he tried practising his Seidr, but he was too distracted to concentrate properly. Lastly he attempted to jack himself off, but that wasn’t the same either.

He  _needed_  a female.

  
Tom managed to escape the house without much more rage from Loki. He went to the premiere and put on his happy smile, greeting fans, taking pictures with them and signing plenty of autographs. Every girl he met, he wondered whether she would be suitable for Loki or not. Though he had a feeling deep down that any female would do really.

But he came across one girl, who was rather shy but friendly. She was very polite, not asking for an autograph or a photo, simply telling him how much she looked up to him as an actor. How she loved his work, especially the way he portrayed Loki.

From what she said and the way she acted, he had a feeling that she would be perfect.

So he slipped her a bit of paper with his number on it. He gave her a cheeky wink then carried on with the fans. He wasn’t sure whether she would get the hint and call him or not, but he sure hoped so.

  
Penny was surprised when her idol slipped her a bit of paper with a phone number on it. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was supposed to do. Call him? Text him? Was it even his number or was it a trick he was playing on her?

Deciding she had nothing to lose, she sent a text asking why he gave her his number. But she didn’t expect a reply so she went for dinner down the road from the premiere. She was just over the moon that she got the chance to meet Tom Hiddleston.

Not long into her dinner, she got a text through.

_Hello, Penny. Thank you for texting, I was worried you weren’t going to. I would love to meet up with you for a more private chat. Are you still in the area? – Tom x_

Excitement coursed through her, she felt so giddy. She replied instantly of the pub she was in, then thought it weird as he should be in the middle of watching the film. But she pushed that out of her mind and waited - not so patiently - for a response.

She had finished her meal and was having a drink, her phone on the table waiting for it to light up again. But half an hour passed and there was no response, so her hope started to sink. Perhaps it had just been a little joke or something all along.

Then suddenly she felt tapping on her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes widened when she looked up to see Tom in all of his glory there, smiling down at her.

‘Hello, darling. So sorry to bother you, may I?’ He motioned to the seat next to her.

‘Of course.’ She said, slightly high pitched in her excitement and nerves.

Tom smiled as he took a seat, he was sure she was going to be just right for Loki…

‘What’s your name?’ He asked.

‘Penny.’ She smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks.

‘Well, it is lovely to meet you Penny. I am going to be rather forward here, but you see I have a predicament that I think you may be able to help me with… But I need to ask a few questions first, if I may?’ Tom said sweetly.

Penny felt lost in his eyes, he was looking at her with such intensity she was sure her pants were on fire already. His voice was like smooth velvet too, she had no idea how she hadn’t melted into a puddle.

‘Go ahead.’ She nodded, albeit a little confused.

‘How old are you? If I may be so bold.’

‘I’m 25.’

‘And you are a fan of Loki, am I correct?’ Tom smirked as her blush came back on her cheeks.

‘Yes, I am.’

‘Would you like to meet him?’

Penny’s eyes widened, thinking she meant Tom in his costume or something. ‘I would love to.’ She said eagerly.

Tom knew what she thought, but he was going to roll with it for the meantime.

‘You see, Loki has a little problem. With his Jotun heritage, he goes into heat. Similar to an animals. It lasts for around 24 hours, but it can be painful for him if he doesn’t have a mate to see him through it… He is due to come into heat any minute now. And I have been put on the mission to find him a suitable partner for a while. Which is where  _you_  come in, if you’d like to spend the weekend at my place, keeping a god satisfied?’ Tom said his piece and watched her carefully for a reaction.

She was looking at him with wide eyes, not believing what he’d just said. Her mouth went dry as she thought about the knee trembling weekend that Tom was offering her. As far as pick-up lines go, she was certain that was top of the list.

‘I… Are you serious?’ She blurted out.

‘I am very serious.’ Tom nodded.

‘Well… I… Uhm… If you’re sure, you want me. I uh, yeah. I would like to.’ She stuttered out, not entirely believing her luck.

She wasn’t normally one to sleep around with any man, but this was TOM HIDDLESTON! And he would be in character of her favourite. How the hell could she say no?

‘Oh we  _do_ want you.’ Tom grinned.

Tom gave her his address and some money for a taxi there. She was to go home and pack essentials for the weekend. The girl still couldn’t believe it… If only she knew that Tom wasn’t lying when he told her about  _Loki._

Tom rushed home to inform Loki before she would arrive. As long as she didn’t freak out and change her mind. He certainly hoped she wouldn’t, more for his sake than Loki’s.

As soon as he stepped inside, Loki was there right on front of him.

‘Have you got one?’ Loki demanded. Tom could see his body practically vibrating with need, he was very close to heat. Tom was sure as soon as the girl walked in it would happen.

‘Yes. She is coming round soon, I sent her home first to get essentials. She is a fan, but I get the feeling she doesn’t believe my explanation and is expecting me to be you… So be gentle and try to hold off ravaging her before she has time to take in that you are… Well,  _real_.’

‘Yes, yes, fine. Just make sure she gets here soon.’ Loki growled and began pacing again.

‘Try not to be too rough with her either. She’s a lovely girl.’

‘Yes, Tom… How old?’

’25. But she’s rather petite, so again, be gentle.’ Tom said in warning.

Loki just gave him a predatory look, making Tom a little nervous. Wondering if he’d did the right thing. He was quite literally tossing the poor girl to the lion.

Both Loki and Tom had an anxious wait for Penny’s arrival. Tom was more worried in-case she bailed on him, then he would be left with an in heat Loki yet again. But to his relief, the doorbell rang an hour or so later.

‘Go wait in the bedroom, let me explain to her again before introducing you both. And for the love of god, try and court her a little first. Don’t just jump straight in.’ Tom pointed to the stairs and Loki reluctantly went upstairs, while mumbling under his breath how he was the god and should be in charge, not Tom.

Tom went to the door and was so relieved to see it was indeed Penny. She had a small bag with her. Though Tom thought how she wouldn’t need much of it, as he had a feeling that Loki wouldn’t let her out of bed for the entire weekend…

‘Welcome, come in.’

Tom could hear Loki pacing even more vigorously from the bedroom upstairs. He obviously smelled her…

He noticed Penny looking up, hearing the footsteps too.

‘That’s Loki… Like I said, he is very close to his heat. I think it may have begun already.’ Tom rubbed the back of his head.

Penny looked at Tom like he had two heads.

‘Loki?’

‘Yes, like I explained. He is eager to meet you, shall I bring him down? Please, have a seat if you wish.’ Tom motioned to the sofa and she went to sit down, still really confused and starting to feel a bit edgy.

Tom went to the stairs and called up for Loki to come down. Instead of using the conventional way and using his own legs, Loki simply teleported down and appeared right on front of Penny.

‘Loki!’ Tom growled and rushed over to the two, to make sure he didn’t pounce on the poor girl who looked like she was having a heart attack already.

She looked completely freaked out, but said nothing as she just stared at Loki with her mouth open in shock.

‘Loki, this is Penny. Penny, this is Loki.’ Tom introduced.

‘It is lovely to meet you, Penny.’ Loki said politely, if slightly strained as he tried not to jump her bones. He reached out and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

‘I… Wh…’ Penny couldn’t get the words out.

Tom saw her entire body trembling, whether from fear or excitement he wasn’t sure. But Loki didn’t let go of her hand and his lips lingered for a lot longer than was necessary. So he crossed the room to try and get Loki to let go of her.

‘Loki has been looking forward to meeting you, Penny. There are a few things still needing to be discussed, if you are still willing for our arrangement?’ Tom managed to get Loki to drop her hand, but he stayed where he stood and towered over where the girl sat.

‘Aw, not only is she such a pretty little thing, but she is shy. Tom, you certainly have brought me a delightful pet to play with this weekend.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he glanced to Tom then back at Penny.

‘Loki. Be nice. Or I will take her home again.’ Tom warned, not liking the way Loki was acting already.

Loki glanced to Tom, a glint his eyes that was screaming at Tom  _‘I dare you to try’_.

Tom looked to Penny. ‘I am guessing this is not what you were expecting. You  _can_  leave if you wish to.’

Penny was definitely shocked and surprised. But part of her did want to help Loki through his heat. Finding out he was in fact real was incredible. Yet at the same time, she was terrified. He was a god. A Jotun.

‘No.’ Loki said firmly to Tom. He then grabbed Penny and in a flash, they were upstairs in the bedroom. He locked the door using his seidr as he put Penny down, who was shaky on her feet.

Tom ran upstairs and tried to get in, but he couldn’t get past Loki’s seidr on the door.

‘DO NOT HURT HER, LOKI!’ He shouted through and he tried banging on the door. He stumbled back a little though when a window suddenly appeared on said door, so that Tom could see what was happening. Though he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Loki chuckled in response and started to approach Penny, who took steps backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She fell back onto it and tried to scramble away, slightly panicked. But Loki grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him so he could climb over the top of her and trap her beneath him, her wrists in one hand planted firmly above her head.

‘Mmm, tell me little one. Have you laid with a man before?’ He purred and leaned in to sniff her neck.

‘Y… Yes.’ She gasped.

‘Has a man ever pleasured you with his tongue before, brought you to orgasm?’ Loki asked as he leaned up over her again and waved his free hand over her, causing her clothes to vanish completely. She wriggled under him, wanting to cover herself up but Loki wouldn’t allow her wrists back.

Tom started banging on the window but it went ignored. He had wanted Loki to at least talk her through what would happen first.

‘Such beauty.’ Loki purred approvingly as he looked at her body.

That made Penny falter and she stopped wriggling. Had she heard him right?

Loki noticed the change in her demeanour. So he leaned down and kissed her neck, then worked down her chest and to her breasts. He smirked against her skin when he saw her nipples harden.

‘Perfect breasts, they fit wonderfully in my hands.’ He purred and held both her breasts in his hands, cupping them as he continued to kiss along her chest.

Even with Loki not holding her wrists anymore, she still kept her hands up above her in submission. That pleased Loki greatly.

‘If you claim loyalty to me, I will give you exactly what you need.’ He growled and moved lower, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Penny let out a gasp and arched her back upwards into him, wanting more. Loki gave plenty of attention to both breasts, then continued his trail downwards.

‘I shall ask again, Penny poppet. Has a man ever went down on you?’ He kissed her tummy softly and flicked his tongue against her skin, tasting her.

His heat was almost there, so he knew he was going to have to ramp up the foreplay more before his instincts completely took over. He wouldn’t have control over himself soon. It was already difficult and had been from the moment she arrived at the door.

Tom was relieved to see that at least Loki was preparing her first. But he still felt bad and wished he could have talked to Penny more, so she knew exactly what she was in for. He had a feeling that Loki had yet to tell her about his knot… He just hoped he would tell her before it was too late.

‘N… No.’ Penny squeaked out, cheeks aflame in embarrassment as Loki moved lower until she could feel his cool breath against her.

‘Well, we shall have to remedy that, won’t we?’ Loki teased, his voice deep and like velvet as it swam through her veins.

She went to reach down to cover herself, feeling too embarrassed to have his face down there. But Loki sensed her movement and let out a warning growl. ‘Keep those hands up, or I will restrain them again.’

She did as he said and put her hands back up.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and pressed his lips to her inner thigh, making her gasp.

Tom was still watching with baited breath, hoping that Loki would prepare her properly before taking her. He felt it was his fault the girl was in that position and that he had a duty to care for her. But at the moment, that was entirely out of his hands until Loki decided to allow him in.

He watched as Loki made her dance on the end of his tongue. Her body squirmed and she cried out in pleasure, enjoying it.

Loki moaned as he lapped up her arousal, smacking his lips he raised his head to look at Penny. Her whole face was flushed, her hands were balled into fists as she did her best to keep them in place, though she desperately wanted to reach down and grab at Loki’s hair.

The god crawled up over her body, pushing her down firmly into the mattress. His eyes were flashing red as his heat was taking over. He leaned down to bite her neck, as he did so his change took over. She let out a yelp as his teeth felt sharper as he marked her, drawing some blood.

His hands were cold as he grabbed her hips roughly, sharp nails digging into her skin and leaving marks. His clothing was gone in a flash and his cool body pressed firmly against hers, she could feel the ridges all over his body from his markings. Not to mention the very hard and cool cock that was pressed firmly against her thigh.

‘Mine.’ Loki snarled.

Penny was able to get a better look at Loki in all of his glory when he reared back to position himself between her legs, forcing her wide open. She thought that Tom looked wonderful when portraying him in his Jotun form, but seeing the real thing was something else entirely. His beauty took away her breath.

She now felt honoured that she had been chosen to sate his heat and she wriggled against him, pushing herself down to feel his cock pressing against her entrance.

Loki let out a low growl, the dramatic change of temperature almost too much for him to cope with. She was so warm on his cock and wet. He wasted no more time in plundering into her. He grabbed her thighs and forced them as wide open as possible as he rocked into her. He looked down to watch his cock getting swallowed by her body, such an erotic sight.

Tom started banging on the window again, shouting at him to be gentle and to warn her about his knot. But again, he went ignored.

‘My perfect little pet.’ Loki grunted, folding himself over the top of her as he pressed his lips to Penny’s ear and suckled on her earlobe.

‘Loki.’ She whimpered, feeling herself being fucked into a second orgasm from him.

Loki’s ears perked up at hearing her call out his name like that. His grunts and groans became louder as his urges grew more urgent. He was unable to hold back and fucked her hard, pounding into her and no doubt bruising her insides. But he was unable to stop himself. One of his hands wrapped around her throat, wanting to make her feel vulnerable.

At first, Penny was slightly alarmed at that, but she relaxed again when she realised he wasn’t going to actually choke her. She felt like the wind was being knocked out of her with every thrust, the bed was rocking under his roughness and she could do nothing but take it. But she enjoyed it, every second of it. The size of him and the angle he was thrusting into her with, caused her clit to be stimulated which aided in her pleasure. The ridges on his cock stimulating her further.

Loki gave one last hard thrust and drove himself as deep as he possibly could into her, his knot started to swell. The feeling was foreign to her and she panicked, wondering what was happening. She tried to squirm away, but Loki tightened his grip around her throat and growled. ‘You  _will_ take my knot.’

Penny let out a cry as it hurt slightly, the way the knot grew large. But when it started to throb so hotly, she cried out in pleasure instead. It was directly stimulating her g spot and she had never felt anything quite like it before.

Loki’s hand slid down from her neck and down her chest. He flicked a thumb across her nipple as he emptied his sperm into her, his knot holding it all in while he filled her.

Penny was surprised that his sperm was warm, the difference in temperature compared to his cool penis was such a strange yet oddly erotic feeling for her as she was flooded.

The giant collapsed down on top of her, his weight was heavy but she did nothing to try and remove him. It felt oddly comforting as he slowly pulsed inside her.

Tom was relieved when he noticed they were finished. He knew it would be a while before Loki’s knot went down enough for them to be released. But he had a feeling that before that could happen, he would have her again.

He looked down, slightly ashamed that he was aroused himself from watching. Wondering how it would feel to lose control like Loki did, to be so crazed for sex, to satisfy such a carnal need…

Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he went downstairs to make some tea. All he could do now was wait it out and make sure Penny was ok after Loki was finished with her.

  
Loki stayed knotted to Penny for three hours the first time. Over the course of the next few days, he had her numerous times and in every position known to man, or god. Penny was exhausted but could do nothing aside from lie there and take what he had to give her.

When she woke up on the third day, she found she was no longer in cool arms but in warmth. Loki had finished with his heat and was back to his Aesir form. Though when she went to get out of bed, Loki tightened his arms around her and growled.

‘You’re going nowhere.’

She gulped as she was then flipped over onto her back and taken again.

After, Loki knew he would have to let Tom in. So he unlocked the door and wasn’t surprised to find Tom bursting in within a few seconds.

‘Penny, are you alright? He didn’t hurt you?’ Tom asked as he rushed over towards them, but Loki snarled and pulled her in closer to his body when Tom approached.

‘I’m fine.’ Penny said quietly and nodded from the arms of the god.

Tom glared at Loki. He had been worried that would happen. He had become too attached.

‘Loki.’ Tom said in warning. ‘You have to let her go.’

‘No. She’s mine.’ Loki snapped. He tightened his arms even more around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, still glaring at Tom.

Tom ran a hand down his face. ‘You can’t just keep her! She’s  _not_  an object.’

‘She’s MINE! If you dare try and remove her from me, I will take her away with me and you will  _never_  find us again.’ Loki said firmly and Tom knew that wasn’t just an idle threat… That was a promise.

‘Shit.’ Tom looked at Penny, his eyes full of guilt. ‘I’m so sorry, Penny.’

Penny wasn’t sure what to think. But after the weekend of incredible sex, she wasn’t so sure if she minded being  _Loki’s_ …


End file.
